Shadow-Light Fantasy
by ForbiddenLunar
Summary: Tsuki wakes up in an unknown area, as a voice slowly wispers to her. "Tsuki..?" "Tsuki, wake up!"
1. Chapter 1

Shadow-Light Fantasy -=+=-  
"Tsuki..?" A voice echoed to her. "Tsuki, wake up!" The misterious voice stiffened. Tsuki fluttered her eyes opened, her body feeling heavy from the slumber. "Huh..?" She looked around her eyes widening from the darkness around her. "...HUH?!" She shreaked. "Tsuki, look at me!" Tsuki looked up, she saw a godess looming over her, long wavy blue hair, sparkling eyes fluttering with kind softness. A long white dress with a dark blue bow on the front. " Tsuki, is it?" She asked. "Y-yeah." She studdered in awe of the godesses beauty. "My name is Yuri, the godess of the after life." She announced. "I-I... died?" her eyes growing wider. Yuri nods."Now, this world is like earth, but much diffrent, its more mystical and cursed with witchery and dryads." She explains. "Now, what do you want your avatar to look like? There are Dryads, Nymphs, Pixies, Will o' wisps, dwarfs and fairies." "I'd like to be a Nymph" she smiles. "Very well, I can see your future, all humans gain a title, your title will be -=Dancing Sword=-." She said. Tsuki's face lit up. "Thank you Godess Yuri!" Yuri nodded. " You will be sent to the after life now." Yuri raised her hands, spirits and lights raised above Tsuki, forming a enchantment over her, a teleporter of some kind! She started chanting words of ancient languadge slowly making Tsuki glow. Her eyes started to flutter closed, she darted her eyes open. She stood up, looking down she was wearing a beautiful armour set, encrusted with diamonds and saphires and lined with beautiful gold, fabric at the bottom forming a dress like shape with a cut in the middle, making her legs visible and more able to move but not too visible. Her eyes began to glow, was she really herself or is she dreaming?


	2. Post Scheduel

Shadow-Light

Fantasy!

Hey guys! It's me ForbiddenLunar!

Im here to tell you the scheduel for when the chapters will come out!

Im not 100% guaranteed it will come out on the exact day but yeah..

Monday to Friday, 1 to 5 chapters

Saturday, 1 chapter

Sunday, 0 to 1

Thank you for taking the time to read this noobie story :P

Thank you once more!


	3. Chapter 2

Shadow Light

Fantasy

Tsuki wandered around the wheat fields, aimlessly she finds a village.

She jogs to the front of the village and looks at the plaque hanging from two wooden pillars.

On the plaque was incarved words that spelt "Ell Magica"

She scanned the plaza, humans, dwarfs, elves, dryads, pixies, fairies, witches and witches scattered all over the place. Some were selling potions and concoctions,

others were selling magical items and others were selling butchers and bakers items.

One merchant booth caught her eye, she slowly paced around the plaza but heading the merchant booths way. She got up close and noticed that the glinting metal was actually a craftsman and blacksmiths knifes, swords, shields, armor e.c.t

*Oh my goodness...* She bubbled to herself, her eyes widen when she notices the prices. *Welp, i'm not getting that, ANY time soon, Huh..* She muttered in a dispiriting way."Ho ho! Hello young lady!" The elder bellowed in a jolly manner.

"Heek!" She could hear her heart pounding. "I almost got a heart attack.." Her breathe muffled, but still clear enough to hear. "Oh my dearie.. i'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you! Ya' know what? I'll make ya a discount, would that be okay?"

"N-No I can't possible accept that! It wasn't your fault, it was mine because I was daydreaming.. Sorry."

The elder smiled.

"You seem like a very nice young n', you seem very peaceful and kind.."

Tsuki stared at the elder, like if he was a mad man.

"... Wha?.."

"I'll give you a discount for anything you want here for free, but you have to promise me something.."

"And that would be?"

"To never stop loving everyone, ok?"

Tsuki smiled, her heart nearly melted from those kind words.

"Okay!"

The elder smiled.

"Welp, choose whatcha like!"

Tsuki scanned the whole booth, so many tools!

She wanted a good weapon to use so she chose a long katana,

it had a dark blue cuff and the blade was a slightly dark-light grey ombre mixture from tip to blade.

It came with a knife with the same designs.

Both weapons had some enhancment carved into the cuff, it was glowing white and then it stopped.

"Great choice! That won has a enchantment enscribed onto it! When your in danger your heat goes up so the knife will detect it and it will stiffen the blade, and if it glows, dont worry! It's part of the transformation of the blade! You'll also start to glow and it will give you basically double the amount of strength you had before you stepped in the dungeons!"

*Dungeons...*

"Thank you!"

Tsuki wandered around more in the plaza, she noticed a huge pillar which was ment to be the dungeon she asumed.

She ran twords it, the smile on her face could never have been wiped off!

As soon as she reached it, the entrance gate opened, it creaked and led her to the darkness.

She stepped in and the doors closed, torches began to light up every torch she passed.

At the end of the long halway was a big empty room and two tunnels leading to different places.

She shook her head thinking it's getting dark outside so she should maybe camp there in the big empty room.

She sat down on the floor and waited until her eyes felt heavy and fluttered closed.

? Point of View

*Ooooh.. I smell food... *sniff* female.. *sniff* a level 1 eh...? Heh, that pathetic little fool won't stand a chance against me...

Ahahahah... AHAHAHHAHA!

(Dramatic Music xD)

Next Chapter: Dungeon time!

Also this fanfiction enviorment and plot is based of S.A.O, Konosuba, and Is It Wrong To Try Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon. The characters are all made by me :). The animes are not made by me though, all those 3 animes I listed go to the original owners, not me :P, Thank you!

Bye!


End file.
